


Boulder to Birmingham

by snackysmores



Category: South Park
Genre: Multi, OT3, bike-curious
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-18
Updated: 2016-06-18
Packaged: 2018-07-15 17:26:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7231873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snackysmores/pseuds/snackysmores
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Riding their motorcycles across the state, Kenny and Butters find an old friend, left for dead on the side of the road. She's haunted by something, she won't say what. So are they.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Boulder to Birmingham

**Author's Note:**

> Accompanying artwork (by me): https://66.media.tumblr.com/1d6956d7d2e324a1ba85c534b2f812b5/tumblr_o8xw2g6sJG1ty42wto1_1280.png

"That's a Rocky Mountain Columbine," Kenny announced, proud to have retained something semi-practical and non-scarring from childhood memories with Mountain Scout troop 6. "It's the state flower."

A rare clearing off to the side of a mountain pass. They had been riding all day, and Kenny knew that Cartman was unused to it, so they pulled over for a pit-stop.

To the west there lay a dense forest. The animals knew to be wary of the rushing sounds and trailing lights over the powdered road, but to see them stop and rest was a rare sight. A white rabbit peered inquisitively at the riders from behind a rock.

The elevated precipice the road followed afforded a sweeping view of snowy plains below to the east, starkly bordered by dream-like fog that glowed from within, stubbornly withholding light from the land beneath it.

As cold as it was in the pass, Butters shrugged off his outermost coat, and Cartman did the same, only to replace it with Kenny's parka. Cartman still hadn't spoken once since being picked up on the side of the road the night before.

"It's beautiful!"

Untouched snow made muffled crunching sounds and compacted under brisk footsteps as Butters moved to pluck the lonely miracle flower from the ground.

"There's a law against uprooting it," Kenny mentioned all too late.

"Oh, geez!" Butters cried, holding the white and lavender flower out at arms-length, unsure of what to do with it.

Cartman let out a demure croak of a laugh, the spell of silence broken. "Butters, you asshole."

"I'm awfully sorry, I didn't know," Butters frowned, walked back over, and presented the flower to Cartman. "Here Erica, you hold it."

Erica pinched at the flower and grimaced. "What for?"

"I think it'd make a good picture," Butters said encouragingly.

Erica heaved-to from her slumped position against Butters's bike. Her ears felt congested, and if she was going to grab her chewing gum from the bike's saddlebag she may as well grab her tripod. "Fine."

**Author's Note:**

> This was just something small I wanted to write to go with some art I made. Please share your thoughts if it piqued your interest.


End file.
